En un mot
by ChocolatePeanut
Summary: Un mot pour décrire un instant dans la vie d'un couple.. Le mot et le couple c'est vous qui choisissez, moi je m'occupe du reste. Multipairing/Slash
1. Mange

**Mot :** Mange**  
Pair : **Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

* * *

John posa l'assiette devant Sherlock. Celui-ci, plongé dans la contemplation d'une quelconque bactérie, ne leva même pas les yeux de son microscope.

- Il faut que tu manges Sherlock.

- Pourquoi ?

Après deux ans de colocation, le médecin était toujours surpris pas la logique étrange de ce cerveau brillant. Il n'était pas contre le fait de se nourrir. Il n'en voyait simplement pas l'intérêt.

- Parce qu'aussi insupportable que te soit cette idée, tu es un être humain. Et les humains ont besoin de manger pour vivre.

- Ennuyeux.

Sherlock était comme un enfant. Il n'écoutait pas les conseils avant d'en avoir l'absolue nécessité. Il lui fallait sans cesse tester les limites de son corps, persuadé que son esprit, à force d'essayer, pourrait contraindre celui-ci à ne devenir que l'instrument dont il avait besoin pou abriter son génie. Il lui était inadmissible que ce même corps eut des besoins, et même, sacrilège, des envies.

Alors John avait trouvé une technique. Pour lui faire admettre un besoin, il fallait satisfaire une envie. Comme pour les enfants : Pour leur faire manger des légumes, détournez l'attention en mettant les dessins animés.

Et depuis quelques temps la plus grande envie de Sherlock, c'était John.

Le médecin passa doucement la main dans les épaisses boucles brunes de son compagnon, puis les tira juste assez fort pour lui faire relever la tête. Ensuite il se saisit du microscope et le posa sur le comptoir derrière lui. Puis, il revint vers la table et s'assit à cheval sur les cuisses du détective. Le regard acier ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde. Il ne le fit pas non plus lorsque John frôla brièvement les lèvres tentatrices de son propriétaire.

Alors que Sherlock chercha un contact plus franc, son amant se recula et se saisit d'un toast dans l'assiette abandonnée sur la table. D'un regard entendu ( et assez victorieux il fallait l'avouer ) John fit comprendre à son compagnon qu'ils ne continueraient pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas mangé. Si Sherlock fit un temps mine de résister, il prit bientôt un tout petit morceau, du bout des dents, et observa la réaction de l'autre homme. John, bien décidé à le faire réellement manger, fit un léger bisou sur la joue pâle, puis s'éloigna de nouveau, et se remit à fixer le détective en souriant.

Ce dernier grogna pour la forme. En vérité ce jeu commençait à l'amuser. C'était bien plus intéressant que l'échantillon de moisissure qu'il étudiait plus tôt. Et ça lui prouvait, une fois encore, que John tout entier était une expérience. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Sherlock était fasciné par la patience et l'inventivité dont faisait preuve cet homme pour le contraindre, sans en avoir l'avoir l'air, à faire toutes ces choses dont son organisme avait besoin mais qu'il rechignait à faire.  
Revenant au '' jeu '', il lécha, du bout de la langue, un peu de miel qui avait glissé le long du pouce de John, puis croqua réellement dans le toast que celui-ci lui présentait. S'appuyant contre le dossier de la chaise, il regarda John s'approcher plus encore de lui.

Le médecin commença par lécher, à son tour, cette petite parcelle de peau diaphane, juste derrière le lobe de l'oreille, qui faisait toujours frissonner Sherlock. Cette fois n'échappa pas à la règle. Puis, il fit glisser sa langue le long de la mâchoire, embrassant les muscles qui se contractaient lentement. Arrivé au bout du visage, il mordilla gentiment le menton pointu, puis descendit dans le cou, embrassant la pomme d'Adam du détective quand celui-ci déglutit. Ce geste excita Sherlock plus qu'il ne l'aurait du.

Sitôt qu'il eut finit d'avaler son morceau, John s'éloigna de nouveau, à contre cœur. Le militaire était assis sur ses genoux et pourtant Sherlock avait l'impression que la distance entre eux était à la fois infime, et ridiculement grande. Si sa fierté n'avait pas eu la taille de la Grande-Bretagne ( et même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais ), il aurait volontiers noyé ce toast dans de l'acide et se serait jeté sur John. Mais savoir qu'après avoir mordu dans ce bout de pain insignifiant John allait le toucher, il ne savait ni où ni comment, était une sensation grisante. Et puis il adorait le miel.  
S'approchant encore une fois du toast dans la main de John, il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne fit que racler ses dents sur le dessus, récoltant le liquide sucré. En réponse, John fit onduler son bassin sur celui du détective, ne le touchant nulle part ailleurs. Sherlock aurait voulu résister. Vraiment. Mais John n'avait pas le droit de le toucher aussi intensément et aussi peu à la fois. Et les traits impassibles du militaire exprimant très nettement la détermination de celui-ci, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

- Ce jeu est stupide. Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir te dire que manger pendant une enquête me ralentit ?

- Je ne t'oblige à rien. Demande le moi et j'arrête immédiatement de te nourrir ET de te toucher.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Sherlock, en montrant clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être contraint de la sorte, engloutit en une seule fois plus de la moitié du toast restant.

Un soupir commun échappa aux deux hommes quand John se remit à bouger son bassin, se collant cette fois entièrement au plus jeune. Il fit ensuite glisser ses mains le long du dos de celui-ci, des épaules aux hanches, et, arrivé en bas, commença à défaire la chemise prune afin de passer ses mains en dessous. Sherlock grogna dans l'épaule de John, déclenchant les rires de ce dernier. Il détestait être débraillé, et veillait soigneusement à ce que sa chemise soit correctement rentrée dans le pantalon. Et évidemment John adorait commencer par ça quand il le déshabillait.

Ayant passé ses mains sous la dite chemise donc, John caressa la peau frémissante du dos du détective en massant doucement les muscles fins, se délectant de la respiration de plus en plus inégale de son amant. Ses mains rugueuses passèrent sur les côtes saillantes, et allèrent se poser sur le torse fin devant lui. Torse sur lequel elles restèrent pendant que John retourna s'occuper décemment des lèvres de son amant.

Le téléphone du médecin sonna sur la table. Sherlock s'en saisit d'un geste rageur et étonnamment rapide. Abandonnant les lèvres de John pour ce reculer d'un demi centimètre, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'odieux objet qui avait osé les interrompre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as programmé une alarme à cette heure-ci ?

John enleva ses mains du corps du détective, le faisant grogner son mécontentement, et enfila rapidement sa veste posée sur une chaise. Puis il prit le morceau de toast restant, abandonné plus tôt, et le glissa entre les lèvres de son amant avant d'embrasser chastement celles-ci. Taquin, il murmura près de son oreille :

- Travail. Bonne chance pour ton affaire..

Et il s'enfuit avant que Sherlock ait eu le temps de le retenir.

Sherlock qui d'ailleurs essaya et de se remettre au travail et de se persuader que ce jeu ne l'avait pas tant excité que ça. Il se demanda tout de même si John accepterait de faire la même chose ce soir. Bizarrement il sentait qu'il aurait très faim.. 

* * *

Et voilà ! Désolée pour la frustration, pas taper l'auteur..

Pour ce premier chapitre c'est moi qui ai choisi le mot ( oui j'avais faim.. ) et le couple ( Un Johnlock, quelle surprise mes enfants ! ), mais pour les suivants je compte sur vous ! Laissez moi une review avec votre mot et le couple qui va avec et je verrai ce que je peux faire :)  
En espérant que ça vous ai plus et que j'aie au moins une proposition pour écrire le prochain chapitre sinon ça va être un moment de solitude assez intéressant..

Peanut. 


	2. Popcorn

Réponse aux reviews :

**Diaboliqua : **Merci pour ta review ! Toi aussi tu restes fidèle au Johlock ? :P J'ai noté tes propositions :)

**Siuan-Amyrlin :** Merci pour cette review très détaillée ! Tu remarqueras que j'ai posté le chapitre plus tôt cette fois :P Un Sherlock/Irène ? J'avoue avoir du mal avec ce couple mais je vais essayer :)

**ailes grises : **J'ai commencé à travailler sur ta proposition, je pense que ce sera le prochain chapitre :) Merci pour ta review :)

**sama : **C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à jamais savoir quand finir mes phrases :P J'espère que ce chapitre sera plus facile à lire :) C'est vrai qu'on met souvent plus en valeurs les Holmes, je vais essayer de travailler sur ta proposition :)

**Belle pimprenelle : **Merci pour ta review, c'est adorable, j'espère que ce drabble te plaira aussi :)

**Frog38 :** Merci ! J'ai commencé à réfléchir à ta proposition.. Merci pour ta review :)

**Glasgow : **Merci pour ta review ! C'est ta proposition que j'ai retenue pour ce drabble donc j'espère ( vraiment vraiment :p ) qu'il va te plaire ! ( J'avoue avoir un peu le trac :P )

* * *

**Mot :** Popcorn ( proposé par Glasgow )  
**Pair :** Sherlock Holmes/Gregory Lestrade

* * *

Gregory Lestrade entra précipitamment dans le salon, poussa quelques dossiers qui traînaient et remit deux trois coussins en ordre, avant de se tourner vers son '' invité ''. Le garçon était resté à l'entrée, scrutant la pièce avec curiosité, semblant même être légèrement craintif derrière son visage froid.

- Euh voilà, ça c'est mon appartement, je t'en prie installe toi.. Sherlock ?

Le dit Sherlock qui n'avait pas réagit aux premières paroles posa les yeux sur le DS* . Il hocha rapidement la tête puis, lentement, comme un animal qui découvre un territoire inconnu, il entra dans la pièce.

- Tu dois avoir faim, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. Assis-toi.

Sans attendre de réponse, le plus vieux s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Il devait l'admettre, ce garçon l'intimidait. Une patrouille l'avait trouvé dans une rue près du commissariat, à moitié mort de faim et de froid, et l'avait amené au poste à cause de son jeune âge. Il avait déclaré ne pas avoir de famille et s'était mis dans une colère noire quand l'idée de l'amener à l'hôpital avait été proposée. Lestrade, pour calmer les tensions avait alors plus ou moins ( plutôt plus que moins ) forcé le jeune Sherlock à le suivre. Il restait quand même persuadé que si le jeune homme n'avait réellement pas voulu venir avec lui, il aurait été impossible de le convaincre. En passant, quels genre de parents avaient trouvé acceptable d'appeler un bébé Sherlock ? Sérieusement ?

Se rappelant de pourquoi il était venu dans la cuisine à la base, il se mit à fouiller dans ses placards. Sa vie de célibataire accroc au travail faisait qu'il n'était pas souvent chez lui et encore moins dans la cuisine, trouver de quoi nourrir le jeune homme aux yeux trop clairs dans son salon s'avéra donc plus compliqué que prévu.

Frigo ? Bière, fromage râpé, bière, ketchup et mayonnaise. Parfait. Il referma la porte en grognant. Congélateur ? Glaçons. De mieux en mieux. Dans ses placards il retrouva des cœurs de palmiers en conserves, périmés, dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence, et des biscottes. Il commençait à désespérer quand, en ouvrant le dernier placard, il tomba sur un sachet de popcorn à mettre au micro-ondes. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi content de voir du popcorn.

De son côté, Sherlock, disséquait du regard chaque recoin du salon. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, l'homme n'était pas du genre à inviter souvent des gens chez lui. Ni à y passer du temps d'ailleurs. L'appartement ne portait pas tant que ça son odeur. Il sentait plus un mélange de poussière, de cigarette et de quelque chose de.. neutre. Comme si on avait passé plus de temps à l'aérer qu'à y vivre. C'était bizarre pour un policier. La plupart d'entre eux étaient au contraire pressés de retrouver leur petite routine confortable. Il évitait volontairement cet appartement ou quelque chose dans cet appartement.

Lestrade réapparut avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir la question. Il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, posant ses yeux partout sauf sur Sherlock, et celui-ci pariait qu'il essaierai bientôt de lui faire la conversation.

- Heu je suis en train de faire du popcorn, ça te va ?

Gagné.

Gregory se sentit stupide dés qu'il eut finit de poser la question. Sherlock était vraisemblablement du même avis vu le regard sceptique qu'il lui lançait. Il était sur le point de fuir une nouvelle fois quand le garçon prit la parole.

- Sûrement.

- Sûrement ? Tu n'es pas sûr d'aimer le popcorn ?

- Je n'ai jamais goûté.

Sherlock fût presque déçu de voir le regard de l'homme changer. Il le regardait comme les autres le faisaient habituellement. Comme quelque chose de différent, de bizarre. Mais contrairement aux autres, ce regard ne dura qu'une seconde chez le sergent.

- Eh bien je suis ravi de te faire découvrir ça. Tu verras, c'est pas pratique à manger, ça se coince entre les dents et le goût est pas si exceptionnel que ça, mais une fois qu'on a commencé, impossible de s'arrêter.

Et, lui lançant un clin d'œil, il disparu une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine.

Ce soir là Sherlock ne dormit pas dehors. Ni le soir d'après. Ni tous ceux des deux mois qui suivirent. Il détesta le popcorn. Mais, ce premier soir, assis dans le canapé trop bas de Gregory Lestrade, pratiquement collé à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, il aurait pu manger dix kilos de popcorn à lui tout seul, juste pour le faire sourire.

* * *

Voilà pour ce drabble. Bon j'avoue que c'est plus du très léger fluff qu'autre chose, mais, personnellement, j'ai tellement l'impression que Lestrade est une figure paternelle pour Sherlock que j'ai du mal à écrire autre chose.. J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même :/

* DS : Detective Sergeant ( le grade juste en dessous de celui de Lestrade dans la série, Detective Inspector )

J'attend vos propositions en rappelant qu'on m'a déjà proposé ( si vous êtes pas inspirés vous pouvez toujours voter pour une de ces propositions :P ) :

" Encens " ; Sherlock/John et un peu de Mycroft/Lestrade  
" Papillon " ; Sherlock/John ( j'ai commencé à écrire celui-là )  
" Imbécile " ; Sherlock/Irène  
" Promenade " ; John/Sherlock  
" Enfance " ; Sherlock/Mycroft  
" Chance " ; Mycroft/Lestrade

Au fait vous avez vu " The Empty Hearse " ? La suite de la saison 3 me fait très peur mes enfants...

Peanut.


	3. Encens

**_Réponses aux reviews_ :**

Aiko no tani : Merci pour ta review, ta proposition est notée :)****

HermyBella : Tu as regardé la saison 3 en entier ? Pourquoi cette haine envers Mary ? :P Je ne la déteste pas personnellement :) Merci pour ta review !****

Diaboliqua : J'avoue avoir du mal avec ce pairing aussi, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré rester dans quelque chose de léger. Ta proposition est notée ! Ce chapitre est un Johnlock, j'espère qu'il te plaira :P Merci pour ta review !  
**  
Delena4ever :** Wow original la proposition ! C'est noté, merci pour ta review ;)  
**  
Cassiope : **Merci beaucoup ! Ta proposition est notée, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres :p  
**  
Siuan-Amyrlin : **Je t'en prie, squatte autant que tu veux, ça ne me dérange absolument pas :P Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que cet OS était très court mais c'est un parti pris, j'ai voulu garder ça aussi léger que possible. J'étofferai peut-être cette fameuse rencontre dans une vraie fic à l'avenir ;) Merci pour ta review !****

Glasgow : Si tu as aimé ce que j'ai fais de ta proposition tu m'en vois ravie ! Merci pour ta review :)  
**  
Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review c'est super gentil ! J'ai noté ta proposition ;)

* * *

**Mot** : Encens ( proposé par Axi4551 )  
**Pair** : John Watson / Sherlock Holmes et " une pincée de " Mycroft Holmes / Gregory Lestrade

* * *

- John ?

- Oui Sherlock ?

- Quelle est cette odeur ?

- De l'encens Sherlock.

- Je sais ce qu'est de l'encens John, c'est un matière dégageant une odeur supposément agréable lors de sa combustion et généralement utilisée..

- Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?

John adorait ça. Se la jouer '' Sherlock ''. Il se tenait là, au milieu du salon, lançant un regard victorieux au détective avachi sur le canapé, le dominant pour une fois de toute sa petite hauteur. S'il détestait les moments où son amant se comportait comme un connard prétentieux, le médecin adorait inverser les rôles.

- Tu n'achètes pas d'encens.

- Non en effet.

Ah il voulait jouer à ça ? Parfait.  
Sherlock se redressa en position assise sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains jointes sous le menton. John sourit pour lui même : mode détective activé.

- Ce n'est pas Noël, ce n'est pas la Saint-Valentin et je suis pratiquement certain que ce n'est pas ton anniversaire. Donc, c'est quelqu'un d'assez proche de toi pour pouvoir t'offrir des cadeaux en dehors des occasions traditionnelles. Mais, pas assez proche pour savoir que tu n'es pas le genre de personne à aimer faire brûler de l'encens.

- Je viens de faire brûler de l'encens.

- Par pur esprit de contradiction. Ne me fait pas croire que tu ne te retiens pas de faire la grimace et de courir ouvrir la fenêtre la plus proche depuis un quart d'heure.

Sherlock reprit sa tirade avant qu'un seul son ne sorte de la bouche entrouverte de son amant.

- On pourrait penser au traditionnel cadeau de premier rendez de vous de tes conquêtes de passages mais impossible, tu n'es pas du genre à continuer à flirter quand tu es en couple. Il ne reste donc plus qu'une possibilité.. Pourquoi tu souris ?

John, toujours debout au milieu du salon, les joues légèrement rouges et un petit sourire en coin secoua la tête.

- Rien, continue.

- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal.. ?

L'attitude de son amant changea radicalement. Il décroisa les mains et laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps, son dos se courbant légèrement. L'arrogant et célèbre détective avait laissé place à se que John avait identifié comme étant l'enfant que Sherlock avait du être.

Et cette vision lui brisait toujours le cœur.

Le médecin alla le rejoindre sur le canapé.

- Sherlock, je ne moque pas de toi, absolument pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu souriais ?

- Tu as dis que j'étais en couple..

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau et il détourna les yeux, gêné de réagir comme un adolescent.

- Oh.. Je pensais que... Au vues des... Je suis désolé, oublie ça..

De toute évidence le détective avait mal interprété les réactions de l'autre homme. Alors qu'il allait se lever dans ce qui était indéniablement une tentative de fuite, le médecin le retint par le poignet et colla son front au sien.

- Sherlock, je suis en couple. Indéniablement.

- Mais alors.. ?

- Je n'ai pas souris pour me moquer ou parce que l'idée était absurde, c'est juste bon de te l'entendre dire.

John s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et entraîna le détective avec lui.

- Donc, reprit-t-il, suis-je maintenant autorisé à dire officiellement que je suis effectivement en couple avec Sherlock Holmes ?

Souriant doucement, le détective se blottit un peu plus contre John et chuchota :

- Ce serait un honneur.

Alors que le médecin fit un geste pour embrasser les lèvres de son amant, celui-ci reprit la parole.

- John, maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, aurais-tu l'obligeance de jeter la chose fumante offerte par mon frère et d'ouvrir les fenêtres ?

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, blottit dans son fauteuil préféré, près de la cheminée, avec une tasse de thé, Mycroft Holmes lisait paisiblement son journal. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer la rubrique finances, la voix du détective inspecteur Lestrade raisonna dans leur appartement.

- My' est-ce que tu sais où est passé l'encens offert par ma mère à Noël ?

Sans lever les yeux il répondit d'une voix claire.

- Aucune idée amour. 

* * *

Propositions :

" Papillon " ; Sherlock/John  
" Imbécile " ; Sherlock/Irène  
" Promenade " ; John/Sherlock  
" Enfance " ; Sherlock/Mycroft  
" Chance " Mycroft/Lestrade  
" Chocolat " John/Sherlock  
" Glace " John/Sherlock  
" Chat " Molly/Moriarty  
" Eau " Mycroft/Lestrade  
" Dupé " Sherlock/John  
" Vengeance " John/Sherlock  
" Angoisse " Mycroft/Lestrade ( bien fluffy )  
" Pull " John/Sherlock

Voilà vous pouvez voter pour une de ces propositions ou en faire une vous même :)

Et sache, petit lecteur qui illumine mes journées, que si je n'écris pas beaucoup en ce moment ce n'est pas par flemme ou manque d'inspiration mais parce que mes cours me prennent tout mon temps ( ô joie.. ). Mais promis, je fais de mon mieux !

( P.S : La saison 3 est absolument démente. )

Peanut.


End file.
